Cautivo
by Yumipon
Summary: Debía aprender a ser un buen líder para su gente, y eso significaba que también debía reconocer a quienes poseían habilidades que le serían útiles. Sin embargo, podía encontrarse con algo más que un admirable grupo de guerreros y quedar cautivo por su culpa. —Fic participante del concurso "La venganza de los olvidados" del foro "¡Siéntate!" [Kuranosuke]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 ** _— One!Shot —_**

 **— Cautivo _—_**

* * *

El sol era cálido y regaba generosamente sus rayos sobre toda la extensión de la aldea, logrando que la temperatura fuera agradable a esa hora del día. Él caminaba procurando mantenerse siempre junto a su padre, quien inspeccionaba la zona en busca de novedades, como cada mañana. Esa era una de las labores que debía aprender desde pequeño para saber cómo guiar apropiadamente a su gente, por lo que solía prestarle atención sin descanso, haciendo notas mentales que rápidamente se convertían en rasgos de su propia personalidad.

Llegaron a un territorio que era un lugar de cultivos, aunque en esos momentos parecía más un campo de batalla después de un arduo enfrentamiento. El adulto a su lado se detuvo y miró con seriedad la escena, él imitó las acciones y esperó con atención por las palabras del mayor, sabía que enfrentaría el problema.

— ¿Ocurrió de nuevo?

La voz grave y severa interrumpió la labor de los aldeanos que intentaban reconstruir en algo el desastre ocasionado. Uno de ellos detuvo su tarea, haciéndole un gesto a los demás para que siguieran mientras él se acercaba un poco para responder las interrogantes del líder.

— Así es, anoche luego de que concluyeran las rondas nocturnas. No había nadie cerca, por lo que nuevamente escapó…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha escapado? Ya es la quinta vez en las últimas dos semanas. Si seguimos así, no tendremos ninguna provisión para el invierno — el problema era claro, los ataques estaban acabando con todos los recursos agrícolas que tenían en los alrededores.

— Lo sabemos… pero no podemos contra él. Las veces que le hemos hecho frente…

— Entonces, hay que buscar otra opción — levantó la mano, haciéndole un gesto a uno de los guardias que seguían sus pasos para cuidarlos, pidiéndole que se acercara —. Hay que traerlos hasta aquí y contratar sus servicios. Encuentren la forma de contactarlos.

— Sí, señor.

El joven hizo una reverencia y se alejó al trote, causándole curiosidad al niño que aún no terminaba de comprender lo que ocurría. El aldeano entrecerró las cejas, al parecer él tampoco estaba entendiendo lo que ocurría.

— S-Señor, ¿a quiénes…?

— Hay una aldea oculta en lo profundo de las montañas, una ubicación que nadie conoce con exactitud, en donde vive un clan que se dedica a la exterminación yōkai. Esta amenaza ya nos ha superado, por lo que es indispensable ayuda profesional.

El campesino asintió con un gesto y luego volvió a sus labores, permitiéndole al séquito del líder y sus guardias seguir su recorrido matutino. Una vez que concluyeron con la inspección, volvieron al Palacio, momento en el que su padre le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a uno de los salones en donde les habían servido el desayuno. Ambos degustaron la comida en silencio al principio, hasta que el mayor nuevamente comenzó a hablar, llamando la atención del menor.

— Kuranosuke, ¿entiendes lo que está pasando?

El niño fijó su mirada en el adulto, analizando la situación lo mejor que podía con su mente aún un tanto infantil. Los ataques de ese oso yōkai habían comenzado hacía un mes atrás, primero como un evento aislado, luego se convirtieron en algo recurrente. Los guardias del Palacio, a quienes se les confiaba la seguridad de toda la zona, habían intentado acabar con la amenaza, pero sin ningún resultado positivo, sólo habían logrado tener un par de bajas y que el demonio se enfadara más de lo que estaba en un principio, atacando con mayor furia y constancia. A causa de esto, habían perdido las cosechas de varios campos de cultivo y algunos animales también habían muerto, lo que significaba que la producción que abastecería a la aldea el siguiente invierno estaba peligrando. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, durante toda su vida quienes se habían encargado de eliminar las amenazas contra ellos habían sido los guardias, en su cabeza no había ningún otro ser que pudiese hacer algo semejante o mejor.

— Ese oso es peligroso para nosotros. Puede herir a alguien y, además, acaba con las cosechas y los animales que nos ayudan con el trabajo agrícola — respondió, intentando demostrar que también podía sacar conclusiones y reconocer los peligros para su gente —. Nuestros guardias no han logrado detenerlo, entonces…

Se detuvo, sin saber bien qué era lo que su padre tenía como plan B. Sus ojos llenos de duda lo delataron, a pesar de querer demostrar seguridad y conocimiento ante la situación actual, no entendía qué iba a pasar ahora.

— Entonces — su padre tomó la palabra, descifrando sin dificultad la mirada de su hijo —, nuestro deber como líderes de la aldea, es buscar una solución y proteger a nuestra gente. Si no contamos con lo necesario, tenemos que recurrir y solicitar la ayuda de otros. Entre los terratenientes se ha transmitido la información de la existencia del clan de los taijiya. He oído rumores sobre su trabajo y creo que son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar, por lo que he solicitado sus servicios.

— Comprendo… — Murmuró el pequeño, con el semblante serio. — Tendremos que pagar para proteger a los nuestros.

— Exacto, es necesario. Sólo espero que podamos encontrarlos, porque sin ellos, nos quedamos sin opciones.

Kuranosuke asintió, el semblante serio ante la situación. También rogaba para que pudiesen contactar a este particular grupo para poder acabar con los ataques pronto y volver a otorgarles seguridad, protección y evitar más escasez de comida a su pueblo. Después de todo, era su deber como futuro líder de la aldea, saber y reconocer lo que era mejor para su gente.

* * *

Los días pasaban sin consideración y los ataques del oso yōkai habían comenzado a ser algo con lo que se enfrentaban a diario. De esta forma, Kuranosuke aprendió que el tiempo no tiene piedad y que, por mucho que uno anhele que las cosas ocurran pronto, la vida tiene momentos y momentos.

El clima había comenzado a helar esa mañana, trayendo como consecuencia que él se congestionara, como cada vez que los días eran fríos o el invierno llegaba. Se sorbió la nariz, limpiándose lo mejor que pudo con un pañuelo de tela antes de presentarse con su padre, quien lo esperaba en el salón como todos los días, para realizar la inspección matutina habitual.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar, no encontró ahí al mayor, ni a nadie del séquito que los acompañaba diariamente. Frunció el ceño y siguió caminando, escuchando de pronto la voz de su progenitor fuerte y clara, proveniente de la entrada del palacio. Se asomó levemente por la esquina del pasillo que daba al lugar, mirando al hombre dirigirse a un grupo de personas que vestían un uniforme oscuro con protecciones de diversos colores, muy similar a los atuendos que había visto en algunas ilustraciones, usaban los ninjas. Al lado de cada uno de esos individuos, había un arma distinta y todos estaban inclinados frente a su padre, en una clara señal de respeto.

— La amenaza es, por lo que sabemos, un oso yōkai que vive en el bosque que limita con nuestros terrenos. Actualmente, ataca cada noche, destruyendo campos de cultivo, matando a los animales de trabajo e incluso, hiriendo a los guardias que intentan proteger a la gente que puede resultar afectada. Por eso buscamos su ayuda, clan taijiya. Sabemos que se dedican a la exterminación de este tipo de criaturas.

Las palabras del adulto le aclararon las dudas, ese grupo era a quienes con tanto anhelo esperaban para acabar con la amenaza. Observó con detenimiento ahora a quienes escuchaban la explicación dada, dándose cuenta de que en su mayoría eran hombres adultos que se veían fuertes y ágiles, sus rostros demostraban coraje y severidad, en especial el de quien parecía ser el líder, un hombre que de seguro tenía la edad de su propio padre, pero en contextura era más robusto.

— Señor, hemos escuchado la historia y, por lo que nos cuenta, creemos que puede ser un oso poseído por algún espíritu maligno. Si nos lo permite, analizaremos la zona para preparar nuestro plan y librarlos de esta amenaza lo antes posible.

Incluso la voz de su líder era grave y demostraba coraje y determinación, algo que sólo había podido sentir en la voz del líder de sus guardias. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ¿qué clase de preparación les otorgaba a esos guerreros ese aspecto tan soberbio y tenaz, que incluso a él podía atemorizarlo de cierta forma?

— ¿Y estás seguro de que podrán contra él? Porque mis mejores hombres han salido heridos al intentar hacerle frente, e incluso hemos perdido a algunos en las batallas. Veo que entre tus hombres hay incluso una pequeña niña. ¿No te estás burlando de mí?

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, volvió a mirar al grupo y notó la presencia de la pequeña que estaba junto al líder, llevaba el pelo castaño tomado en una coleta alta, su armadura era de color rosa y a su lado había una especie de búmeran de gran tamaño, quizá era de la misma altura que ella. Entrecerró las cejas, seguramente esa niña tenía un par de años menos que él, y aún así estaba en medio de los guerreros que se suponía, iban a acabar con ese temible oso. De pronto, la chica levantó la vista y lo miró directo a él, los ojos castaños también, se clavaron en su persona haciéndolo temblar levemente.

— Esta pequeña es mi hija Sango y está terminando su entrenamiento como taijiya. Si no confiara en que nos será de ayuda en esta tarea, no la habría traído con nosotros. Le prometo que no lo decepcionará.

Luego de las palabras de quien era su padre, la niña dejó de mirarlo y le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza al líder del palacio, comprometiéndose con ese gesto a dejarlo satisfecho con sus servicios.

— De acuerdo, confiaré en tus palabras, taijiya — concluyó el terrateniente y luego, reparó en su presencia, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara —. Él es Kuranosuke, mi hijo y futuro sucesor. Ambos estaremos al tanto de todos sus movimientos para evaluar su desempeño, espero que realicen un buen trabajo.

— Puede estar seguro de eso, señor.

La reunión terminó con un gesto formal de despedida y el líder de los taijiya llamó con un gesto a sus compañeros para organizar el plan, mientras él nuevamente seguía los pasos de su padre, no sin antes mirar de reojo al extraño grupo, notando el gesto tenaz en el rostro de la menor al escuchar las indicaciones de su padre y asentir, su actitud firme y decidida igual a la de los demás guerreros a su lado. Volvió a sorberse la nariz y apresuró el paso para alcanzar al terrateniente y seguir su rutina diaria.

Cuando el recorrido matutino terminó, nuevamente fueron a desayunar, momento que el mayor dedicó, como siempre, a guiar y enseñar a su hijo cada aspecto relevante de lo ocurrido ese día. Su mirada fue más severa esta vez, porque él tenía los ojos llorosos y la nariz seguía goteando. Le entregó un pañuelo para que se limpiara antes de comenzar su discurso.

— Ya notaste que hoy no será un día como los otros, porque tenemos visitas. El clan de los taijiya evaluará la situación y, dependiendo de lo que encuentren, fijarán el precio y ofrecerán una solución — informó el acuerdo, luego bebió un poco de su té y prosiguió —. A mí no me queda de otra que aceptar lo que pidan, porque no tengo más opciones y si logran acabar con ese oso…

— Se ven guerreros fuertes y llenos de valor — acotó su apreciación, la mirada fija en su padre —. Incluso demuestran experiencia… llegan a ser atemorizantes.

— ¿Te dieron miedo, Kuranosuke? — Preguntó, levantando una ceja ante esas palabras.

— N-No… claro que no, un líder no debe temerle a nada…

— Eso no es cierto. Podemos temer, la diferencia es que tenemos la obligación de encontrar el valor para superar el miedo por el bien de los demás. Y aprender sobre todo lo que nos pueda ser beneficioso o de utilidad.

— Por supuesto, señor…

— Y por eso, quiero que pongas especial atención a todo lo que hagan los taijiya. Aprende de ellos, a ver si así te impregnas un poco de su fuerza.

El infante asintió, apretando los puños porque sabía que algo que solía molestarle a su padre era que él fuese tan enfermizo. Según la curandera del palacio, se debía a que sus defensas aún estaban fortaleciéndose, sin embargo, era algo molesto que, apenas el clima cambiara un poco, de inmediato el comenzara con malestares tipo gripe. Volvió a limpiarse la nariz y se mentalizó, le demostraría al mayor que a pesar de eso que él consideraba una desventaja, tenía otras cualidades que lo convertirían en un gran líder, tal como lo era su padre.

En cuanto finalizaron el desayuno, se dirigió al lugar en donde los taijiya preparaban su estrategia y los observó con detenimiento. Vio cómo se dividían en parejas para inspeccionar las zonas que habían sido atacadas para después volver a reunirse y compartir los hallazgos; notó que analizaban las huellas en la tierra, las cicatrices dejadas por las garras e incluso se habían dirigido al bosque para ver si los árboles y arbustos tenían daños. Escuchó cómo, sin haber visto nunca al oso, se hicieron de una idea bastante acertada sobre su altura, su peso, el tamaño de sus garras y la forma en la que atacaba.

Esas labores le llevaron a los guerreros hasta pasado el mediodía, momento en el que los vio tomar un descanso para comer. A pesar del ofrecimiento de su padre, rechazaron entrar en el palacio y ocupar uno de los salones para ser atendidos por las sirvientas del lugar; en su lugar, encendieron una fogata y prepararon una especie de estofado, en suficiente cantidad para que alcanzara para todos. Le sorprendió ver que cada uno colaborara con algo para la comida, incluyendo al líder y a su hija, quien parecía estar fuera de lugar en medio de todos esos hombres fornidos que reían fuerte y se golpeaban entre ellos como broma. La observó reír también, de una forma suave, casi melodiosa, totalmente distinta a sus compañeros; notó que, a pesar de que su gesto tenaz apareciera con frecuencia en su rostro, sus rasgos eran finos, hasta delicados, y si no fuese por ese uniforme de batalla y por la facilidad con la que llevaba el búmeran de un lado a otro, podría pasar fácilmente por una niña del palacio.

Durante la tarde, los escuchó preparar una estrategia, dividiendo las labores del grupo según las distintas habilidades: algunos atacarían directamente al oso para debilitarlo, otros lo inmovilizarían para que los demás pudiesen seguir dañándolo hasta acabar con él. El líder del clan distribuyó los roles, terminando el reparto de tareas con su hija, con la simple frase "Sango, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer". La niña asintió con un gesto antes de alejarse del grupo y sentarse para limpiar y pulir su arma. Fue el primer momento en el que la vio sola y decidió acercarse, tenía curiosidad por saber si ella podría compartirle algún secreto de los taijiya, o quizá simplemente conocer lo diferente que era su vida. Se detuvo a su lado y se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención. Ella levantó la vista de su labor y lo miró fijo, esperando que él dijera algo.

— A-Ah… buenas tardes. Soy el hijo del terrateniente, Kuranosuke — se presentó, inclinando levemente su cabeza.

— Ajá, lo recuerdo — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros —. El niño que llegó con la nariz sucia.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante las palabras, ella se había fijado en ese detalle. Sacó un pañuelo y se limpió por precaución, quizá nuevamente estuviese llorándole.

— Me interesa saber más de su labor — dijo, intentando ignorar que ella sonriera al verlo llevarse el pañuelo a la nariz.

— ¿Qué quiere saber? Analizamos cada misión que se nos da y así sabemos cuál es la mejor forma para cumplirlas — la pequeña parecía sentir que eso no necesitaba mayor explicación, era simple.

— Lo sé, pude darme cuenta de eso — se cruzó de brazos, mirándola ahora serio —. Pero ¿en qué se fijan para hacerlo? ¿Cómo pueden saber el tamaño y peso de su enemigo? Deben tener alguna forma para hacerlo…

— Sí, la tenemos. Pero son secretos de nuestro clan — sonrió soberbia, sus ojos brillando con orgullo —. Nadie que no pertenezca al clan, puede conocerlos.

— Entonces, ¿no me dirás cómo logran convertirse en alguien como él? — Apuntó con su dedo índice al padre de la muchacha, quien en esos momentos entrenaba con uno de sus compañeros el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Nop — negó con un gesto, sus cabellos moviéndose de un lado a otro —. Es nuestra esencia y no cualquiera la puede tener. Lo siento.

La niña levantó el búmeran para ver su trabajo terminado, luego se puso de pie y lo miró de pies a cabeza antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

— Debo ir a prepararme para la batalla, ha sido un gusto — se despidió con un gesto, poniéndose el arma en su espalda antes de comenzar a caminar —. Por cierto, deberías volver a limpiarte la nariz.

Y luego de esas palabras, comenzó a correr hasta llegar junto a su grupo, dejando el arma en el suelo y comenzando también a ejercitarse con ellos. Kuranosuke nuevamente enrojeció, llevando el pañuelo hasta su nariz y enjugándolo. Se sentó en ese lugar para observar el entrenamiento previo al combate, su vista buscando los manchones rosas que apenas lograban distinguirse debido a los ágiles movimiento de la menor. Definitivamente, necesitaba saber cómo obtener semejantes habilidades.

* * *

La noche cayó, la luna llena iluminaba los campos y los taijiya esperaban ocultos en las sombras, pacientes y silenciosos. Él estaba en el palacio junto a su padre, observando el campo que, según los análisis de los guerreros, sería el siguiente objetivo del oso. Sacó su catalejo y miró a través de él, buscando a la pequeña que estaba oculta junto a su padre tras uno de los almacenes que había cerca. La chica tenía el semblante serio, la mirada tenaz fija en el límite del bosque mientras presionaba con determinación el agarre en su arma.

Estaba absorto en su figura cuando el estruendo de pisadas pesadas y un bramido los alertó. Los guardias que estaban a su alrededor alistaron sus armas, pero no atacaron, en espera de la reacción de los taijiya. El líder de ellos les había dicho que no intervinieran de ninguna forma, por lo que su padre les prohibió a sus hombres hacer algo en contra del animal.

El oso volvió a rugir y él fijo su vista en su imagen, notando como olfateaba el aire antes de dirigir un zarpazo hacia uno de los refugios de los guerreros, donde ellos habían liberado una especie de esencia para llamar su atención. Esquivaron el ataque y comenzaron a hacerle frente, lanzándole bombas de humo para desorientarlo en tanto los demás aparecían para cumplir sus funciones. Pudo ver cómo cada uno sabía exactamente qué hacer, demostrando tal grado de coordinación y planificación, que incluso la zona delimitada que habían establecido previamente para la lucha era respetada.

Entre tanto ajetreo, y el polvo, la sangre y las sombras de los taijiya moviéndose hábilmente para realizar su labor, Kuranosuke buscó a la pequeña Sango, encontrándola sin dificultad porque parecía relucir entre todo el caos. Era una Tennyo en medio de una lucha bestial. Un lirio blanco danzando en medio de una batalla sangrienta. Sus gráciles movimientos lograban esquivar sin dificultad cada embestida y golpe, contraatacando con determinación y certeza.

La batalla no fue larga y cuando el oso dio el último bramido, preparándose para librarse de las amarras, escuchó el grito enérgico del líder diciendo "¡Ahora!", los taijiyas soltaron las sogas para que el demonio se concentrara en buscarlos a ellos para vengarse por haberlo inmovilizado, y así no prestó atención a la pequeña figura que saltó frente a él con una sonrisa confiada, el agarre seguro en su arma antes de lanzarla con la exclamación "¡Hiraikotsu!" saliendo de sus labios con tal fuerza que pudo ser escuchada sin dificultad pese al bullicio de la pelea. El búmeran giró en el aire y atravesó al oso por la mitad, destruyéndolo con un solo ataque. El cuerpo del yōkai cayó con un estruendoso golpe al suelo, inmóvil ante la mirada de todos los presentes, los taijiya con sus semblantes alertas, listos para atacar en caso de que el animal diera alguna señal de seguir con vida; los habitantes del palacio estaban asombrados, algunos incluso con la boca abierta al ver semejante actuación.

Kuranosuke se sorbió la nariz, sin despegar la vista de la escena mientras el polvo terminaba de asentarse para mostrarles ahora la imagen del gran yōkai tirado en medio de los guerreros que lo rodeaban, acercándose con precaución hasta que el líder llegó junto a la cabeza y cercenó la garganta, demostrando así que había muerto.

Su padre comenzó a aplaudir, maravillado con el trabajo realizado y provocando que los demás hicieran lo mismo, llamando la atención de los taijiya, que los observaron sorprendidos ante la reacción causada por su trabajo.

— ¡Maravilloso! ¡Fantástico! ¡Cuánto profesionalismo! ¡Qué destreza! Oh, estabas en lo correcto al decir que no me decepcionaría tu joven hija. Por favor, acérquense un poco para felicitarlos personalmente.

Su padre les hizo un gesto, ante el cual el líder de los guerreros inclinó levemente su cabeza, llamó a su hija y, con un movimiento de su mano les indicó a sus compañeros que siguieran en la inspección del cadáver mientras él atendía al terrateniente.

— Nos alegra y honra saber que está satisfecho con nuestro desempeño — el hombre nuevamente inclinó su cabeza, la pequeña lo imitó en tanto él seguía hablando —. Nuestro deber es acabar con las amenazas yōkai que ponen en peligro a personas como ustedes.

— Estoy más que satisfecho. Ahora veo porqué me aseguraste que tu hija no me decepcionaría — en ese momento, el mayor se dirigió a la pequeña con una sonrisa amplia —. Buen trabajo, pequeña. Te has lucido durante toda la batalla. ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

— Sango, señor — respondió ella de forma segura, Kuranosuke pudo ver el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos —. Es un placer cumplir con sus requerimientos.

— Hábil e inteligente, una gran combinación. Serás una maravillosa mujer en unos años, de eso no hay duda — su padre volvió a elogiarla, logrando esta vez que ella se sonrojara levemente.

— Muchas gracias, señor.

— Sango es incluso mejor que yo a su edad, tiene un gran potencial y agradezco que me permitiera ponerlo en práctica aquí — el taijiya mayor también estaba complacido con los halagos, de seguro no podía estar más orgulloso de su hija en esos momentos.

Los adultos siguieron discutiendo ahora el tema de la paga, algo que a él poco le concernía y, al parecer, a ella tampoco le importaba, porque mantuvo algo de distancia con su padre y miró de reojo a sus compañeros, como si quisiera ir a ayudarlos con la labor que llevaban a cabo en esos momentos. El pequeño se acercó un poco y, limpiándose la nariz antes, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, causando que fijara sus ojos castaños en él.

— Fue fantástico — dijo, aún emocionado por el combate pasado —. La forma en la que luchaste… y el golpe final…

— Gracias. Sólo cumplí con mi labor — a pesar de las palabras, pudo ver que le gustaba que reconocieran su habilidad.

— Una gran labor — agregó sonriéndole, gesto que ella respondió con un leve sonrojo antes de volver a mirar a su grupo, el anhelo evidente en sus ojos, algo que llamó su atención —. ¿Qué están haciendo?

— No puedo decírtelo, es parte de nuestra tradición — respondió secamente, con la misma seriedad con la que anteriormente había hablado sobre sus secretos. De seguro era algo que estaba relacionado con eso y su formación como taijiyas —. Ya te dije que no puedo hablarte de nuestras costumbres, no eres uno de nosotros.

Kuranosuke sintió aún más curiosidad ante sus palabras, pero además admiración por la pasión y determinación con la que ella protegía ese conocimiento que al parecer era la base de su profesión. Sin duda, su padre tenía razón y se convertiría en una maravillosa mujer, tanto como para confiarle la seguridad y el futuro de su clan. Estaba seguro de que ella se convertiría en la sucesora del líder de los taijiya y de que lo haría mejor que cualquiera, y eso sólo logró que un extraño sentimiento cálido naciera en su pecho. Esa niña representaba todo lo que él no tenía: fuerza, determinación y tenacidad. Ninguna mujer, ya fuese niña o adulta, había llamado tanto su atención, nadie había resaltado tanto en lo que hacía. La pequeña brillaba con luz propia, porque además de que su carácter y su habilidad eran dos cosas que se podían apreciar a kilómetros, también lo era su belleza y esos rasgos prometían transformarse en el rostro de una hermosa mujer cuando creciera.

— Eres maravillosa — dijo, atreviéndose a tomarle las manos, acto que logró que sus mejillas nuevamente enrojecieran en respuesta —. De verdad, ha sido genial conocer lo que hacen y verte en acción…

— G-Gracias… — Esta vez pareció avergonzada, quizá por el contacto físico que él se había atrevido a tener, pero no pudo evitarlo. — Como dije, es nuestro deber.

No retiró las manos, pero parpadeó un par de veces mientras lo observaba con detenimiento, como si necesitara una explicación para sus actos. Sin embargo, no pudo dar ninguna, ni hacer algo más porque fueron interrumpidos por los mayores, cada uno llevándose a su respectivo hijo a su lado. Miró de reojo a Sango, a quien su padre le dedicaba algunas palabras, de seguro sobre su gran desempeño en la exterminación realizada. Sonrió al ver el gesto satisfecho de ella, le agradaba saber que eso la hacía feliz.

— ¿No es admirable? — La voz de su padre lo hizo voltear a verlo a él, dándose cuenta de que había notado la forma en la que observaba a los taijiyas que se alejaban para encontrarse con sus compañeros. — Sus habilidades nos serían muy útiles para mantener a nuestra gente segura. Espero que hayas podido aprender algo de ellos.

— Por supuesto.

Sonrió, pensando en que ahora tenía mucho más que aprender. Tendría que convertirse en un gran terrateniente para así, si algún día volvía a encontrarse con Sango, demostrarle que él también era alguien admirable y quizá así, ella decidiese confiarle algunos de sus secretos. Incluso podría pedirle que compartiera aún más con él, que le enseñara de dónde venía esa determinación, que le mostrara que tan fuerte podía ser luego de haber terminado su formación y que también supiera lo hermosa que podía verse a pesar de estar en medio de un caos como el que presenció aquella noche.

Esos fueron pensamientos que lo acompañaron durante toda la noche y que se hicieron más fuertes cuando, al día siguiente, acompañó a su padre a despedir a los taijiya hasta las afueras de la aldea. Cuando la pequeña Sango alzó su mano en una señal de adiós con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, él supo que esa sonrisa era su compañera ideal para el futuro y su deseo de reencontrarse con ella apenas si estaba comenzando a nacer en su interior; un sentimiento al que tardaría unos años en darle nombre, pero que estaría con él desde ese día en adelante, porque había quedado cautivo de esa niña.

* * *

 _ **¡H** e llegado! Y justo en el plazo - o bueno, quizá un poco pasada, pero aún no se cierra la actividad xd -._

 _ **P** rimero, aclaraciones:_

 _ **\- Tennyo:** son divinidades japonés femeninas, dueñas de una belleza y encanto sobrenatural, y son conocidas por todo Japón. Son sirvientas y cortesanas del emperador del paraíso, su origen es en realidad una adaptación china-budista de una diosa hindú, pero es un personaje popular del folclor nipón._

 _ **\- Lirio blanco:** si bien, en la versión latina de este capítulo, Kuranosuke dice "jazmín" para referirse a Sango, quise ser fiel a la versión japonesa, en donde su diálogo textual es este. El lirio blanco es una flor que se asocia a la pureza, así que por esto se da la comparación._

 _ **B** ien, ahora sí... mi mini-monólogo previo a la publicación xd ¿qué les parece? Considero que, si bien Kuranosuke no es un personaje del manga, sigue siendo alguien que tiene mucho potencial y que perfectamente podría haber aparecido después reclamando su "no me daré por vencido" de alguna forma. Además de que sigue siendo una representación de todo lo que Miroku NO ES y no tiene para entregarle a Sango, algo que crearía muchos conflictos (como ocurrió en ese capítulo). Pero bueno, soñar es gratis y para eso tenemos los fics... o por lo menos yo los tengo xd_

 _ **E** n fin, me despido porque es tarde y mañana me toca trabajar. Espero leernos por ahí, ya saben que si quieren saber más de actividades como esta, el link del foro está en mi perfil y les agradecería que me dejaran un review para que me digan su apreciación personal. _

_**M** ención honrosa a Nuez, quien como siempre, sigue dándome ánimos para escribir y me ayuda a pulir los detalles. _

_**N** os leemos por ahí~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
